


warmth

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to take care of Tony when Extremis gets compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaliara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Sssh... rest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802566) by [Shaliara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara). 



> H/C fluff that’s 100% [shaliara's](http://www.shaliara.tumblr.com) fault, written for her, because of her picture and her idea.
> 
> First posted [here](http://laireshi.tumblr.com/post/87720849897/warmth).

Tony was shaking, fine little tremors running through his whole body. He was hot to the touch, and clutching at Steve like he needed him in order to breathe. But Steve’s clothes were soaking wet, and he wasn’t doing Tony any favours by letting him get even colder now, his fever notwithstanding.

“Tony. Tony, sit down,” he said. The ground was hard, but it was dry at least, and Steve doubted Tony could stand on his own now. It almost hurt him, but he physically pushed Tony away, made sure he was sitting safely, keeping his balance despite the way he hunched in on himself, still trembling all over. There were cuts on his body after his naked trek through the forest, and Steve hated how he couldn’t do anything about it. He had considered shrugging out of his chainmail earlier, but the heavy leather shirt had been wet even then, and Tony had troubles walking as it was.

Steve quickly shrugged out of his clothes. His undershirt was dry enough, and still warm from his body heat, so he offered it to Tony silently. Tony took it like a lifeline.

Steve fumbled in his pockets, and found a set of miraculously not-yet-drenched matches, used them to start a small fire. Tony moved towards it, like a moth going to a candle, and Steve caught him by his shoulders, kept him away. “Careful,” he said, more than a little worried of how out of it Tony was, more than a little amazed at how much raw trust he had in Steve in this state.

It was scary, if he was perfectly honest.

There wasn’t much he could do but wait, now, with all of Tony’s tech out. Leaving him alone to look for help was out of the question. Tony was too vulnerable with Extremis compromised and messing up with his whole body.

Steve sighed, sat on the ground and pulled Tony towards him. He could try and keep him safe and warm in the cold night, and hope his fever would recede. Tony was almost delirious; reacting to touch but not to words, and had been for some time now.

Steve let him settle against his own body and gave in to the urge to run his hand over Tony’s head, through his short hair. Tony whimpered and pushed his head into Steve’s shoulder, closed his eyes.

“It’ll be all right,” Steve said. “You’ll be all right.”

He had nothing to back up his promise, except this: he’d do _anything_ to make sure Tony was safe, always, and he was stubborn and determined, and exactly _nothing_ would stop him from fulfilling it.

Propped against him, Tony finally slept.


End file.
